Behind These Hazel Eyes
by DeepBloo
Summary: The IceQueen facade was there to keep a brick wall between her and others, a secret only one person knew. The one who caused her the pain and heartache, the one who ruined her life. And when she finds the only one who can help her...What happens? Troypay.


Summary:

The Ice Queen's facade was there for a reason, to keep a brick wall between her and others. A secret no one knew...but one single person...The one who caused the heartache, tears, and pain that no one should endure. She soon finds herself in the cruelest situation a seventeen-year-old could be in…pregnancy. But when she starts to lose it, she finds her guard...the one who can save her...Troypay.

--

Everyone thinks of me as having the perfect life. I have designer products, and fancy things...but my life is far from perfect…Everyone thinks my brother is like my dog, and that I boss him around, but I don't...at least, not to their actual knowledge. But here's what they think they know. They think that I'm a stuck up bitch, I'm not. They think that I want to become famous, I don't. They think that my parents are actually my parents, they're not. They think that I want to wear all these disgusting clothes, I don't. And compared to what they actually don't know, I'm forced to act like a bitch, by Ryan. I don't want to become famous, Ryan makes me do all this drama stuff. My parents were murdered when we were four months old; these are just our foster parents that are never around. They're currently residing in Austria. I hate wearing these clothes, I hate pink, I hate skirts and dresses, I hate high heels, and I hate the rhinestones.

People think that I boss my twin brother, Ryan, around. The truth…you want the truth? Fine; here it is. People don't know that ever since Cheryl and Vance left for Austria, when we were fourteen, and left us behind to stay here in Albuquerque that Ryan turned into an alcoholic. He would fake an ID and constantly go out to clubs. How at the age of fourteen he still got in...That is unclear to me. But that isn't even the worst part. He'd come home and, being severely drunk, he'd beat me, or rape me. He's a monster.

It's come to the times when he doesn't even need to be drunk to do that. Ryan rapes me at least once a week, and beats me almost everyday. Not only that, but at school, he wants to be known as the goody-two shoes. He makes me act as though I am a bitch, and 'orders him around', when it's really the other way around. He forces me to audition for all the plays and beats me even harder when I don't make it. He makes me wear these clothes so that it can cover up my scars, those grotesque marks he leaves throughout my wounded body.

--

As if being at home was bad enough, try school…

"Sharpay is such a bitch." I'd constantly hear as I walk down the halls, basically from everyone.

Today I was wearing long pants and a long shirt that had a bunch of shitty rhinestones on them to cover up when Ryan beat me last night. It was one of the worst nights too. He'd actually cut me, so I had to cover it up. Anyway, as I was going to my locker I saw the basketball team standing around my locker just laughing.

I walked up, "Excuse me, can I get to my locker." I almost said. Thankfully, I caught myself.

"Move away from my locker!" I shouted.

"Geez, Sharpay, chill out." It was Chad Danforth, afro man, or also known as an idiot who doesn't know anything. But at least with his girlfriend, Taylor McKessie, he's working harder.

How I hated times like this, when I have to be a bitch, "I just need to get to my locker but you guys are blocking it, will you just move?" I desperately pleaded, but still with ice in my voice.

It took them a minute, but they all finally moved. "Thank you." I said sarcastically.

"Whatever," they remarked and gladly walked off…Well, all but one.

"Hey Sharpay." It was Troy Bolton, captain of the East High basketball team.

"What do you want?" I sneered hatefully, but lying the whole time.

"Just wanted to see if you were okay." He said, ignoring my faltering glare.

"I'm fine." I snapped. I slammed my locker door shut and walked off, knowing that if I didn't, I'd be beaten even worse tonight.

"What's with the cut on your neck?" My eyes widened as I came to a sudden halt and turned around. Troy stared back at me with a concerned look. How I'd love to be able to tell someone, but I can't.

"Nothing Bolton, why do you care anyway?" I shouted angrily, regaining my almost lost iciness.

"I don't know…You just don't look as though you are doing okay." He said sincerely, those blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Ugh, whatever." I groaned walking away to the drama room; thinking he has sauntered off in a different direction.

When I finally reached the theater I slumped down into one of the seats. Luckily, no one else was in there. I grabbed my Neosporin out of my backpack, rolled up my sleeve, and applied it to my latest gash on my arm. It stung, but I didn't even flinch. If this was bad that I had a gash in my arm; you'd be surprised to know that I actually had to sew my arm back together where the gash was last night with no anesthetics or pain killer...just a needle and thread. I didn't hear the footsteps behind me, not until they stopped and plopped down in the seat beside me. I jumped nearly a mile in the air, when I finally fell back down I put my hand over my heart in shock.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," came the meek reply from next to me.

"What do you want?" I growled, forgetting to put down my sleeve.

Troy gasped and grabbed my arm, "What the hell happened?" he asked worriedly.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. "Nothing, nothing at all." I tried to pull my arm back, he wouldn't let go of it.

"How did this happen, Sharpay?" he asked again.

"H-how did what happen?" I lied, looking down at my shoes.

"Sharpay, who did this to you?" his blue eyes were filled with worry and wonderment.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Troy." I pulled my aching arm back from his grasp and pulled down the sleeve. Breathing heavily, I shut my eyes and tried to gain my composure.

"You're lying Sharpay, I can see it." He said.

Will this boy ever leave me alone?

"Leave me alone Bolton." I growled. I stood up and started to walk off.

"Sharpay wait!" He called out to me, anxiously.

I turned on my heel and glared at him, "What?" I sneered.

"If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm here for you. You have my number, just give me a call." He said, and briefly paused before hesitantly walking off opposite of me. Once Troy disappeared behind the theatre doors, I fell back onto one of the chairs and groaned.

"I'm screwed," I muttered.

"You bet you are," came another voice beside me.

"Ryan." I gasped.

"That's right. You wanted to tell Bolton, didn't you?"

"No! Ryan, he was-" I tried to explain, but he cut me off.

"You're going to get it tonight." Ryan growled before walking off.

The rest of the day went by in a blur; I just kept my mind on what Ryan might do tonight.

--

When I got home today it was four o'clock. I opened and closed the front door of the mansion quietly; I don't want Ryan to know that I'm here. But the latch on the door is too loud and Ryan was only in the room next door, he heard it and immediately ran to my side.

"So, Sharpay, what do you want to do today?" he asked in fake sweetness.

"Rest." I gasped afraid of what he was thinking.

"Oh, but I've got something else planned. And it doesn't involve resting." He whispered grabbing me by the arms.

I flinched in pain as he dragged me to my room. Throwing the door open, he threw me inside and slammed the door behind him. I fell to the floor tumbling, and clutching my arm in agony. He just laughed an evil laugh at the sight of me before him. A minute later, he grabbed me again and pulled me up, my legs wobbled. This time he threw me on the bed. Well, at least I knew what he was going to do right now, no idea at all on later. Tearing away my clothes, for the next hour I screamed in pain as my brother continued to rape me. He didn't stop until he, himself, was satisfied.

It took him forever to stop, by that time, my muscles were sore and my gash reopened and bled. It wasn't before long until he went to his room to grab a long and hard stick, and came back inside. He grinned evilly and raised the stick above his head, only to bring it down upon me hard. With each blow his grin got wider and wider and wider, until it hurt his face. Then he just pulled me up back on to the bed, straddled me, and continually punched me until his arms got sore.

--

"I hope that taught you something." He growled at me angrily as he walked out.

I sat up in my bed and held onto myself in the fetal position until I was able to calm down my tears some. When I did, I got up off my bed and locked the door before heading straight to the bathroom. Walking over to the shower, I quickly turned it on and got in. I shakily reached for the soap and gingerly began to scrub myself. The pain was overwhelming, but I carried on as hot tears began to stream down my face. I washed every inch of my body that he had touched, yet still felt dirty. Nothing I could do would ever take away the feeling of pure repugnance I felt towards my brother and myself. Nothing.

--

Half an hour later, I walked out of the bathroom, fully dressed now. I didn't dare look at my bed though. It brought back to many horrible memories of this night and many others before this one. Instead, I headed straight to my backpack to grab my cell phone. I opened it and went to my contacts. I stopped before one and sat there staring at it, sighing I pressed 'enter' and put the phone up to my ear. It took a couple of rings before he picked it up.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Sharpay?" Troy asked incredulously.

"Yeah, umm…you know how you were saying that I could call you if I needed anything?" I asked hopefully.

"Yeah, of course." He said.

"Good, because I kind of need something." I told him, my voice starting to crack again.

"Are you okay?" he asked me worried.

"Um, not really – but I was wondering…if you could maybe come and get me?" Yet again, I was hopeful, and the tears began to pour down my cheeks making my voice hiccup as I spoke.

"Did someone do something to you, Sharpay?"

"Maybe, look, if you can come and pick me up I'll tell you everything okay?" I said, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Okay, I'm on my way now. When we get back to my place you tell me everything, promise?" he informed me.

"Yeah, just come up my balcony. I don't want anyone in the house to realize I'm leaving." I told him seriously.

"Sure, Shar, whatever you need. I'll talk to you soon, okay? If you need anything or just want to talk before I get there just call me back, all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, and Troy?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." I told him sincerely. "See ya."

"Bye, I'll be there soon." He said hanging up.

I packed some things in my camouflage backpack and waited outside my balcony…

--

Well, there was chapter one, I hope you liked it.

**Please review, we do accept anonymous reviews.**


End file.
